Target Acquired
by J-walker
Summary: Hectar Dixon has his own apprentice, and she's been trained since birth. Confined to a dark place in life what happens when she finds freedom and frivolity in another apprentice...her target.
1. Master Calls

**Thought of this plot after the movie, there's a similar fanfic for this movie already on the site but I hope it's still unique! Please R and R : ) **

"Your master wants you deployed." The statement echoed loudly in the silent, darkened room. It was met by a sudden burst of light from the centre of the space. The occupant of the room had made its presence known by turning the soft gentle glow of a lamp on.

"Who's the target?" An emotionless voice, obviously feminine rang out.

"Tony"

"Who?"

"He's accompanying Victor Maynard, no last name is known." The girl looked up sharply to see the man at the door's smirk. She cursed mentally knowing it would be a difficult assignment and may be her last given the target's company.

"Victor Maynard? The assassin?" The informer's smirk grew larger as he watched a momentary flicker of fear in her eyes. For years he dreamt of her crying, breaking down, failing like the little girl she was. He wanted her dismissed, gone and unable to constantly draw blows to his ego. Every day was a reminder that the girl was more than half his age, had more successful hits than himself and worst of all held the approval of his partner, Dixon. Dixon was one of the best albeit sadistic hit men in the world, he was also master of the girl and though he never admitted it he held her to a higher standing than his own partner. The man's muscles tensed as he realized yet again what he was really there for, appearance sake, he was there for show.

"Is that a problem?" The girl sprung from her bed quickly, a silver glimmer shot through the air and stopped almost instantly, a sleek, newly sharpened knife pinned the man to the hallways' wall.

"It'll take time but it will be done. Where's master Dixon? He normally tells me my assignments." A fury filled expression was blatantly shown on the man's face. A sneer pulled at his lips before opening for a reply.

"He's getting ready, WE are going immediately. He wants you to come in later to finish up the job. Victor is the main target. We'll get rid of him. We'll probably take out the girl he's with as well, all you'll need to do is take care of the boy. You didn't think he'd leave someone as important as Victor Maynard to you did you? A mention of his name and you're already jumping, why would he put YOU on this-" Another flash of silver shone through the air, stopping at the man's throat instead. The girl pressed the blade into his skin, careful to only make a small cut.

"You talk too much, be careful, that can get you killed." The girl's lips twitched to its own whisper of a smile. She was merely on clean-up duty, the assignment's danger scale had immediately reduced by half. _Who-ever the boy was_, the girl mused, _may as well have had his time of death taken down by a doctor, because his fate was pre-ordained_. She would pack her things, get the location and leave three days after her own master and the nitwit pinned to the wall had left.

"Get your blades away from me. Or Victor won't be the only assassin to be assassinated." With a barely audible sigh of disappointment, the girl removed the blade from his throat and proceeded to the one still keeping him stationary at the wall.

"Frankly this Tony boy would be a target of more worth than you, but if you're offering I'd gladly murder you. After all it's only assassination if the target is worthy." The man's fist reached out at a terrific speed in hopes of meeting flesh and bone, but the girl skillfully dodged the blow. "I think you just proved my point Fabian." A growl met her remark. She simply pivoted and walked towards her room, switching the light off to once again reside in a place of darkness. This was her haven before the raw light of day touched her face and teased her with a freedom she knew would never be hers.

**It's a short first chapter but I hope it got you interested! Please review : )**


	2. Deployment

**The next installment…I'm not really too good with writing descriptions for action scenes but I gave it a go. Hope you like it! Please R and R : ) **

**Asher's POV:**

I stroked my favorite bike, a smoky black, beautiful Kawasaki Ninja. It was a couple of months ago that I'd been able to take some time and do some work on the machine…no good assassin travels on something that isn't as quiet as a cat on a hunt. Now it sounded as silent as a prius…but thankfully not as ugly. I shifted the leather shoulder bag that held vials of complex poisons, extra bullet rounds, spare fourth generation glock handguns and a thick novel just in case I was bored into a more secure position on the bike. I'd been told to pack light but decided on taking a few clothes and money in the odd chance I didn't make it to the address by evening. Seeing as the time was already one it seemed like a good choice. The black canvas bag that lay on my back contrasted with the white vest I'd selected, teamed with simple skinny blue jeans I knew I'd be able to blend in with a crowd of teenagers. Of course if a conversation had to be undergone with any teenager my utter boredom might place me as an outsider. Hopefully a situation like that will never arise though. Finally on the bike I regarded the safety helmet perched on one of the handle bars, my eyebrows creased at the sight of it...probably Fabian trying to be funny. I took it with one hand and threw it far away, allowing a small smile when the sound of glass shattering reached my ears, I never did like Fabian's car. Revving the engine might have been more exhilarating if the bike actually made a satisfactory sound, but excitement still filled me as I rode out into the sunlight. It may taunt and tease me when the time comes for me to return but until then…I would enjoy it.

I stopped at a fuel station, I still had a few more hours until I reached the house and the bike was already pushing its gas output. I tucked stray strands of hair behind my ear before reaching for the station's door. The man behind the desk looked up at the sound of the door closing. He was a dark skinned man, might have been Indian or of the same region. I picked up a packet of fig rolls and laid it on the table ready for payment along with the fuel. Apparently I'd forgotten to pack snacks along with everything else…figures.

"Fig rolls ma'am?" I lifted an eyebrow at the man, it wasn't his job to question what the customer wanted.

"Is that a problem?" He looked away sharply and scanned the item, something he should have done from the beginning. I paid the man, grabbed the fig rolls and walked towards the door. I paused at the door and looked at him, right hand snaking to the back pocket of the jeans and pulling out my favorite non-lethal dart gun. I didn't own many non-lethal weapons, it went against my job description but I had a special one placed on order for such occasions as this. It didn't kill the person but it did leave them unconscious for several hours…I raised it until it was level with the man's neck. I left the shop feeling satisfied, the man would wake up with a nasty bump on his head maybe even a splitting headache…Dixon had always told me to kill rather than immobilize, but that's his style, not mine. On the bike at last I ripped open the packet and bit into one of the fig rolls, stuffing the rest into the canvas bag. Right…now to find Maynard's safe house and kill the ginger.

The sun had set but with only an hour and half away from the house I decided to ride on until I'd reached. The dark would be a great help in creeping up on the target. The scenery towards the house was quite pleasant. It held a charm that the city life did not. The air seemed to smell fresher with the lack of blatant pollutants and cigarette smoke. I parked the bike near the house, between bushes. Adding on to the already tucked away weaponry I slid another pistol into my right boot, and a sharp bladed pen knife under the straps of my bra. Two places I did not want to hold weapons in whilst riding along the country side on a bike. Many amateurs make the mistake of sneaking around the house like a cat burglar. The truth is no one is going to look outside unless something catches their eye. You are 15% more likely to hit something or cause a scene when hunched over on your tip toes then when just simply walk. SO that's what I did. I walked calmly up the stairs and yes…rang the doorbell. The target opened the door without bothering to check the peephole, too easy.

"Rose did you forget your key again?" His eyes widened when he saw me, finally realizing that I was a stranger…too bad he hadn't worked out exactly WHAT kind of stranger.

"Hi." And with that greeting I pulled him out of the house and shoved him against the walls. My left elbow pressed against his neck, keeping him from yelling and sparking anyone's attention…although it probably wouldn't have been a problem anyways as the house was so isolated. My left knee put pressure on his most sensitive area in his lower quadrant, keeping him from moving too far. I could have simply shot him with a dart and then killed him but that would have been a waste of the darts, especially when I could so easily immobilize him myself. My right hand reached for the pen knife, but before it could reach it, his own hands flew to it. He ignored the pain as I pressed harder against his trachea. However the pain at his groin could not be ignored, the pen knife fell to the floor with a soft clatter. I dropped to reach for it, releasing my hold on his source of immense pain. He tackled me to the ground. It wasn't really that hard considering he was quite heavier than me. I curled my legs around his torso, and rolled with him until I was on top. Rising until I had straddled him, I let loose on his face with furious punches, leaving him with a bloody mess that went splendidly with his hair. Still on him, I reached for the gun I'd placed in my boot. He tried getting up, but I hit him with my elbow. The gun finally at hand I aimed it at his head. With the safety lock off, and the trigger almost set he pushed my hands above his head so the shot flew at the roof of the house. I brought my hands down, knocking his head with as much force as I could muster. Again he ignored the pain and closed his hands on my own, both of us grappling for the gun. We'd managed to throw it ahead of us, still lying on the porch of the large house. We warily looked at each other once before struggling to get into a standing position in order to get the weapon. He rose halfway, as if doing a sit-up. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my skin, I could see a pink coloring rising from his cheeks…he was blushing. I used his moment of embarrassment to my advantage, giving him a head butt and pushing him to the side as I rose to get the gun. Before I could get off him completely though, something struck the back of my head. The pain was awful and sent me collapsing onto the target. I vaguely noticed his hands being dangerously close to my chest before entering a world of black.

**If you liked it please review! =^_^=**


	3. New Apprentice

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Hope you stick with the story3 The next chapter's out…I'm not entirely happy with it, but I'll definitely make the next one interesting. Apologies for any OC-ness!**

**Tony's POV: **

I thought it was Rose, I thought it was bloody Rose and instead it was another crazy female who instead of stealing had decided to kill me. Mr. Maynard just whacked her with a frying pan and now she's lying unconscious...on top of me. The worst part is my hands are underneath her and if I try and pull them away, she might wake up and sue me for sexual assault…and I'M the one with the bloody face.

"Tony I think it's best if we get rid of her. Did you want to do the honors? She did do some hefty damage to your face." I was shocked at his calmness of the matter…I suppose I shouldn't be since he's been killing people since he was a kid but…this was a kid. A psycho kid sure but still...a kid…a kid with the largest…right sexual assault claims from a psycho…teenager would not be pretty. I cautiously moved my hands from where they now rested to her shoulders and pushed her above me, her head lolling due to her unconscious state.

"Victor! You are not killing the girl…she was probably hitting him because he decided to try something on her. Frankly I think she should have gotten in some more hits." I rolled her gently to the side, and slowly rose up to see the two adults I'd recently called my family before me.

"Excuse me? Whose side are you on? She tried to kill me!" I pointed at the gun laying just a meter away from where I sat, hoping that they'd get the picture.

"Fine, we won't kill her…but we will interrogate-ah…talk to her. It might be a good thing to bind her before we do anything else though." I sighed with relief, she wasn't going to die! She wasn't going to be able to kill me!

We'd moved my assailant indoors and lay her against the walls, Rose was busy binding her with rope and probably rummaging through her pockets to see if there was anything valuable to be stolen. Mr. Maynard was silent as he looked over her gun, that I hadn't seen him recover. I personally made sure I was far away from her in case she woke up and tried to take a shot at me again…she was tied up but I wasn't taking any chances.

"She's a professional. Tony come look at the way she's meticulously kept her gun clean. You won't see this exploding in her hand." I shuddered as I remembered Dixon and his gruesome death…shrapnel was still embedded in his flesh when we buried him and his partner. So the girl was an assassin, the question is…why was she after me? From the corner of my eye I saw her rousing, I supposed I'd get my answer to the question soon enough. "Rose, I'll take it from here. No it's okay, I won't kill her."

"You're Victor Maynard. You should be dead." I listened intently to the girl's voice, noticing immediately that she spoke without betraying any emotion…just like Mr. Maynard.

"I don't know if I should be dead, but I can tell you quite certainly that I'm not, in fact I'm very much alive at the moment." Rose smiled lovingly at him as she joined his side, she was probably quite ecstatic that he did in fact have a sense of humor…it was a very recent find, but a pleasant one all the same. I remember feeling quite insecure around him, wondering if I would ever come to his standard of professionalism, knowing he was in fact human was a great relief.

"If you're not dead, then that means Dixon and Fabian are. Thank you." I couldn't help but smile as she talked plainly while bound and without weapon, if it weren't for our earlier encounter I'd have called her naïve…but this wasn't naivety, it was confidence…or maybe just succumbtion to the inevitable. Then there was that soft tone of gratitude in her words…she was complicated, again, just like Mr. Maynard.

"Why did you come here?" She turned her head towards me and I held my breath, waiting for her to pounce and attack, but feeling slightly disappointed when she didn't…and relieved.

"To clean-up. Dixon couldn't leave a witness alive, he probably told you to kill her and then yourself to save the titian, it was never going to end like that, I'm sure you knew that. " My fists tightened as I thought of the decaying body somewhere beneath the soil of our backyard, double-crossing git.

"Yes of course, but why send you? What's your relationship with him?" I glanced at Mr. Maynard, he looked thoughtful, the idea of my being targeted didn't seem to phase him at all.

"He was my…mentor. I was being trained as a future grade one assassin. If you managed to kill both Dixon and Fabian at once then you'd probably be the best to learn from now." She'd been taught by the sadist…and I thought Mr. Maynard was a tough teacher.

"What, be my apprentice? I already have an apprentice."

"Yes, he has very good instincts, not bad with hands either." I felt my face go warm, not so pride as absolute and utter mortification. The worst was she still didn't appear to know what her words meant, or at least didn't care. "I don't expect you to say yes, but I would be very grateful if you'd teach me as an apprentice. If certain hits are too worthless of your time and money, I could take them on. "

"Have you killed anyone before? Or was Tony your first hit?" An unreasonable part of me wished I'd been her first attempt, that way I'd be unforgettable.

"No, my infallible record of twenty five hits came to a humiliating stop when I couldn't finish this job. Which is why, I'd like you to be my new mentor." Twenty…five…oh heavenly father above thank you for Mr. Maynard and his quick actions despite his age.

"That's quite a number, and while I see you've taken Dixon's trait of torture and then kill," I cautiously grazed my hand over the bloodied areas of my face, wincing at the pain of bruises. "you're a fine assassin. There really isn't much to teach you." I noticed her eyes, startling, intense blues staring straight at Mr. Maynard without any indication of straying. I wanted to see them focusing straight ahead, straight ahead to me, to see just how blue they were of course.

"Oh Victor I could do with another female in the house, who knows maybe she'll become my apprentice?" Mr. Maynard's eyes grew larger, shock was evident and I couldn't really blame him.

"What? And waste that perfectly good talent? Oh no! I shall have two apprentices. Who knows, maybe she'll motivate Tony to actually use a gun purely on purpose." Heat emanated throughout my already red cheeks, now my pride was being questioned?

**Please Review! =^_^= is the format ANY better? **


	4. Blushes and Fears

**It gets a little more T-rated as we go along…this chapter is to make up for past, incredibly short chapters…also I didn't know when to stop….REVIEW PLEASE! I love getting comments for my work.**

**Victor Maynard's POV:**

"Oh on the contrary I think thieving skills would be quite advantageous to learn. I can return when you've come to a decision, there's a quiet hotel not too far off from here that I can-"

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll stay here with us. Victor has more than enough rooms, don't you Victor? Victor? Victor!" Rose's voice beckoned for my attention but I was struggling to find a reason as to why Dixon would possibly waste his time with an apprentice. Even if he did have an ever-doubting mother he'd probably have killed her long before listening to her, he did not seem like a family man. Perhaps he needed an heir to leave his crude legacies with, and couldn't produce one because his orientation didn't allow it. That would explain Fabian. If I were Dixon I would have let Fabian go a long time ago, his lack of intellect could have hindered many a case even if he was the muscle. Regardless of his faults, Dixon has taught the girl well and I have no doubt she'll be a grade one assassin, perhaps I can help her grow in her compassion…goodness knows it helped me. I'd have thought I was gay if it weren't for Rose, and Tony's helped me become more caring, I no longer fear I'll become like my own father and am quite excited about the thought of another son, a biological son at that. Now it seems I've even found a daughter, she can stay in mother's room, seeing as Rose has officially moved into mine…oh dear, one glimpse of a family and I'm already attached. She will stay.

"Yes, you must stay. There are conditions however." Her eyes never wavered, her determination to learn was astounding.

"Anything."

"Tony is no longer a target, and you can't kill anyone unless I've affirmed it. You must lose all contact with those you worked with before, and until we can trust you, you must take one of us with you whenever you go outside the house." Her lips lifted ever so slightly at the corners of her mouth, and I noticed briefly that Tony's pupils were rather dilated. Perhaps a daughter in law then…

"Okay. Will one of you accompany me to my bike, it's parked nearby." It was interesting choice of travel and just another indication of my age. I never liked bikes, they were loud and grossly uncomfortable.

"Tony's practically jumping on the spot and Victor and I still haven't finished our game of-"

"Yes, I think that's a splendid idea, Tony you can remove her bonds can't you? Rose, let's go." I truly didn't think Tony, who still had blood covering his face should be alone with the girl but sometimes Rose just does not allow me to think logically.

**Tony's POV:**

I couldn't believe they were leaving me with the girl who tried to kill me, just for a shag. I mean, what kind of family does that? Oh right…ours. Before I knew it Rose and Mr. Maynard has already left the room, leaving the girl still against the wall with ropes tying her down. There was an odd warm feeling in my lower regions that had nothing to do with her near sacking of my jewels. It grew worse when her eyes looked into my own with confusion. I was so captivated that I probably looked like a complete idiot standing before her.

"They're either very trusting of me, or have no doubts that you can overpower me." There was that blasted feeling again…why on earth does she have to talk like that, does she know how it affects me?

"Or they're just too randy for their own good." I knelt in front of her, weaving my hands around her warm body to untie her wrists. She tensed under my close proximity, her breath could no longer be felt on my neck, and I wondered whether she thought I'd hurt her in revenge. "Breathe, I won't hurt you as long as you don't try and kill me." A tingling sensation erupted from my neck as she did as I asked, I leant in further, our shoulders touching, our chests grazing each other's until finally the ropes were undone and I grudgingly left her side. Moments passed as we stared into each other's eyes, I broke contact first. I knew that my face was probably red, and if she noticed she didn't say anything about it. I busied myself by reaching for her ankles, she'd reached for the ties at the same moment, and our hands touched.

"I can untie these myself, thank you." I refused to let her see my weaknesses and decided to take advantage of the situation. My other hands wrapped under her calves, coaxing her legs to lengthen from their bent position so I could lay them on my lap.

"Mr. Maynard asked me to untie them, just let me do it okay. Do you have a name?" I looked up to see her expression. Her eyes continued to bore into my own, her straightforwardness never ceasing to shock me. I looked away again, focusing on untying the bonds on her legs and ankles.

"Asher."

"What, no last name?"

"You don't have one either."

"Well, I'm an orphan."

"I'm sorry." There was emotion in her response, an occurrence that made me look up in surprise. Her eyes bore concern, I was used to it from others but her…she was like Mr. Maynard, when people like that showed emotion you knew it meant a lot.

"Don't be. I have a family now. What about you?" Her hand reached out and gently rubbed away the drying blood on my chin, it was a soft movement yet set off something strong within me.

"We should wash away the blood. Your cuts might get infected." She'd sidestepped the question, but if she wasn't ready to tell me the truth I wouldn't press her for it. I knew there were things in people's past that they didn't want to mention, the other members in the house knew it too. When the ties were cast aside I lifted her legs and placed them on the floor. Standing, I offered my hand to her. She hesitated before accepting, but it was a start. I started to let go but her hand tightened its grasp. "I'm serious, take me to the bathroom." My heart sped up at her words, she was doing it again…damn her subconscious innuendos!

**Asher's POV:**

Tony led me to the bathroom. It was large as was the rest of the house. Its white tiles made the room altogether look quite clean, there were brief bouts of color here and there, no doubt picked out by the woman, Rose. I made him sit on the rim of the bathtub as I wet a scarlet red hand towel with water. He was quite attractive, not in a muscle like way, although no doubt he was toned. He was boyish, bashful and if I were a normal teenager I'm sure I'd be blushing myself in his presence. But I wasn't a normal teenager. I did not blush and most certainly did not have crushes. I could relate to his past, but I wasn't going to tell him that, I couldn't tell him that. I knelt between his knees, guiding his head towards me so I had better access to his face. I wiped away the flaking blood from his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and his lips. I'd really done a number on him, I'd been excited at the time, excited by the challenge he posed, he wasn't an easy target and I'd been thrilled. He was no longer a target but if we were now both apprentices surely we'd spar with each other eventually. He was strong and as I told Victor Maynard, had wonderful instincts, I'm sure I would get in some good practice with him. I rested my elbow on his left knee. The motion seemed to unsettle him as I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"I-I can do it myself." I smiled, very slightly at his words. I'd said something like that but a moment ago.

"No…just let me do it okay." A smile lit his face and I noticed he looked more alive like that.

"Well, well, getting cozy there are we?" The happiness in his face quickly turned to embarrassment, as Rose, the woman, probably Victor Maynard's lover spoke.

"Shut up! Asher, let's go get your bike." He sprung up so quickly I fell backwards, catching myself by my hands before I could land awkwardly. I stood up cautiously wondering why on earth he had an outburst, before I could ask of course he'd grabbed my arm and was pulling me out the door, brushing past Rose at the doorway.

"Hit him all you like if he tries anything." Still red in the face he tugged me way, yes…quite attractive.

"Tony…we didn't use the disinfectant cream, your cuts-"

"I'll live…where did you say your bike was?" I shrugged away any further concerns, if he wasn't bothered I did not have the right to be.

"I didn't. It's between bushes nearby the house. You can let go now…" He let go of my arm and pivoted around to face me, his face still held remnants of embarrassment. "You seem…unsettled." That was an understatement on all accounts, but I refused to sound concerned. He seemed ready to say something, hesitated and then proceeded to turn towards the door, open it, grasp my arm once again and to put it mildly, flung me out the door. The laws of inertia became apparent as I started to fall only this time I couldn't use my hands as he'd already caught me around my waist. I steadied myself and noted that his arms were still wrapped around my waist. I could now feel his chest pressed to my back, the heat of the contact increasing the longer we stayed like that. Suddenly we broke away, a mutual dispersion.

"Sorry! I'm so-"

"Forget it. The bike's over there." I started walking away from him, in the direction of the bushes that withheld the presence of my gorgeous ninja.

"Whoa…this is bloody brilliant!" I smiled at his exclamation, it was the one thing that truly belonged to me. "I personally like Harleys but this suits you." A Harleys man…great. How someone can make you happy and irritated all in one go I never knew. I hated Harleys, they were big, bulky and reminded me of Fabian…stupid man, may he not rest in peace.

"Get on." He looked at me perplexed at my order, I shrugged and hopped on myself. Without another word he swung his leg sitting rather closely behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist once again. "Must you do that?"

"Something tells me you like to go fast, so this is a precaution." I ignored his closeness and started the engine, silent as a moth, the only recognition of it turning on was shudder beneath me. Releasing the clutch, I accelerated forward…fast as he so eloquently put it. "You know…the house is over there." I could feel the whispers of his facial hair along my neck and smiled at the tickling sensation, I assumed it'd be prickly and course, but it was soft.

"If I went straight for the house how would I convince you that a ninja was far better than a Harley?" He scoffed behind me, which induced me to go just wee bit faster. The sudden increase of acceleration brought him to hold me tighter, immediately causing me to slow down.

Entering the house again, this time with my bags at hand and my earlier target walking behind me attempting to convince me to hand him the heavy load, I noticed Victor Maynard and Rose standing erect with amusement.

"And here we thought you two had gone and booked a love motel." Her behavior was odd and while I did not understand her humor, Tony seemed to take what she said to the heart. He was easily embarrassed, another reason why I couldn't believe he bested me…or at least came close to.

"No, Rose thought that. I only wondered what time we'd be able to start dinner. Go wash up and meet us down in the dining room all right? You've got the room next to Tony…?"I realized now that save for Tony, and Rose if she remembered, no one knew my name…

"It's Asher. Thank you." He smiled at me, it wasn't as expressive as Rose's or Tony's but it seemed…more reciprocal. I gave him a small smile in return, which seemed to widen the woman next to his side's smile.

"Oh she's adorable! She'll be able to swipe anything off a man…and maybe a few ladies here and there." I blushed, it wasn't common for me to do so, but no one had ever said I was adorable…at least not with a gushing tone, maybe one of contempt.

Tony helped me put away some of my things, he seemed shocked at the amount of weapons and poison vials I'd kept on me, honestly what did he expect? Stuffed teddy bears? When I started opening my clothes bag of course he seemed absolutely rigid.

"What? The guns I understand, but clothes? What's so worrisome about clothes? You wear them too." I shook my head at him in bewilderment and returned to unpacking. As I started pulling out a pile of folded undergarments he ran to the door, I flipped around and lifted an eyebrow at the faint glimpse of red hair peeking out from the edge of the door.

"I don't wear THAT. It's bad enough seeing Rose's, but you're my age! You can't...I can't see…you can't show…ugh." I looked back at the bed and understanding flowed through me…he was scared of girl's underwear. If ever there was a lol moment.

"You're scared of a couple of bras? You know I was taught to rid yourself of fears to be a good assassin. I spent weeks taking care of a snake to do just that, did you want to borrow one of my-"

"NO! I do not want to borrow a frilly pink bra." I smirked and walked up to him, leant against the door frame I eyed him, nervousness filled his stance.

"What are you talking about? I wear black lace…the occasional red, white and blue silk." His face was red as his hair, it was true…red heads blushed more than any other population groups.

**Don't forget to review! Sorry to all those Harley Davidson fans : ) **


End file.
